Get Laid
by NekoRainbow
Summary: Chant is a bisexual teen with a laidback personality and an incredible sex drive. I dropped him in the Akatsuki for fun, just to see if he could make a whole bunch of hard-core criminals submit. (Don't burn me; Chant is weird, but harmless. Kind of…) YAOI. OCxAkatsuki.
1. The chant of fucked-up-ness

**Chap I - The chant of fucked-up-ness**

"This is FRIGIN' AWESOME!"

"YEEEEEEYYY! Tobi is a goooooood boy!"

"Tobi is a TOTALLY fabulous swigSWAGGER!"

"Errr"

"Fuck YEEEEAAAAH!"

Something - or somebody - rushed past Kisame and Itachi (who had just stepped out of their shared room) to disappear around the next corner in a loud and blurry mess.

"Wh-what was that?" Kisame rubbed his neck (which hurt after being almost dislocated, looking after whatever just dashed past them). His eyes were big and surprised, verging on the shocked.

"Hn… Tobi?" Itachi mumbled startled, shortly losing his Uchiha-cool.

 **_Farther down the hallway_**

CRASH! BANNG!

"$&%x&%¤*g! Are you fucking insane?! Get that piece of shit off me!" Hidan violently tried to kick off whatever had just tackled him. It writhed and twisted on top of his body, making it impossible for any of them to untangle. A large hand with funny markings around the underarm suddenly grabbed the burden by the collar and held it up in the air.

Kakuzu turned toward Tobi with a face as dark as a thundercloud.

"Explanation. Now. Or I swear to God I kill both of you - Hidan shut up." He angrily pointed at the slender boy with the wide grin and jade-green eyes in his grip, as he experienced ignored Hidan's annoying brag about his 'heathen disgrace toward Lord Jashin'.

"It's Chant-chan ~ He looked all lonely outside, so I asked him to come in - he's SOOOOO much fun!" Tobi squealed. Still all hyped, despite being threatened on his life.

"Yo guys! How's it going down there? You know, no offence, but those scars are _wicked_! Are they for real or just tats?" The boy - Chant - rattled off rapidly. "Anyways, would you mind putting me down? My armpits are _burning_!" Kakuzu indifferently let go and stepped back with an annoyed (or was it flattered) expression.

The boy easily got on his feet again and brushed dirt of his dark, totally out-of-place Ralph. Well, the Akatsuki wasn't exactly renowned for their cleanliness…

"If you gentlemen would excuse us? Me and the swag basketball here have important business to attend ~" He prepared to escape, when a heavy hand was placed on his right shoulder, effectively preventing any attempts in that way.

"Tobi. Leader-sama's office. Bring your fellow weirdo."

 **_In Leader-sama's office_**

"Ulala ~ please introduce us ~" Chant glanced at the terrified blond through half-lowered eyelashes, as he made his eyebrows dance.

"Senpaiii ~ This is Chant-chan! Chant-chan this is Senpai! He is also a… a um… SwigSwagger!" Tobi began jumping up and down clapping his small hands. Then he added in a conspiratorial voice directed at Chant: "But, um, he's also kinda insane and violent, so..."

"Rough isn't bad, either…" Chant said in a low, seductive voice.

"Please, please save me Danna…" Deidara slowly moved sideways toward Sasori with an utterly disgusted/horrified look on his face.

"You're aware this is a boy, right?" The little redhead pointed over his shoulder, where the blond had taken cover.

"I do not discriminate nor do I prefer one sex over the other…" Chant announced in a formal voice as he elegantly waved him off.

Then Leader-sama awkwardly cleared his throat. "Well… If everybody have settled their matters?" He held his breath for a second. "Then… What is to be done with this weird, little, unexpected nuisance?"

"Sacrifice his ass!" Guess who.

"I totally agree, un!"

"Objection!" A voice uttered in indignation. "I'm not a threat! Nor an opponent - I just wanna live my life the best way possible and have a lot of fun and stuff!" Chant flashed his white teeth in a wide, amenable grin.

"Yeah… Suuuure… Anybody else?" Leader-sama tapped a single time on the desktop, using the end of the painting brush in his hand.

"He can sleep with me…" A tiny voice from the back of the bizarre-looking crowd.

"Tobi - I beg you pardon?" Leader-sama frowned deeply.

"He can sleep in my and Zetsu-chan's room!" He repeated loudly and clear, setting up his very best, pleading chibi-face :3.

Before anybody could say anything, Black-Zetsu stated his ultimate opinion. " **You can't keep it. You don't know where it has been…** "

"Zetsu-saaaan ~ I don't hate it when you bring weeds home…" Tobi sobbed grumpily. "Not even that time with the money-eating flytrap and the-"

"WHAT?!" Kakuzu usual, low growl raised to a volume approaching the roar.

Zetsu was by Tobi's side in a tenth of a millisecond, enveloping the orange-masked male's whole head and torso in his big, heavy Akatsuki-cloak. "WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT TOBI! **He's of course joking, Kakuzu-san! No need to throw a fit or anything!** " The black half tried a reassuring smile.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes in despising, fuming anger. "Later. I will not forget." His pitch had, once again, returned to low and ominous - which was even scarier. The whole scene was only slightly disturbed by Tobi's muffled sounds and desperate fight against suffocation.

"As we return to the subject - and hopefully stay there - who are you?" Purple-stained brush-hairs were pointed at Chant in a last attempt to regain at least the slightest bit of control with the situation.

"Chant, sir. Fabulous violinist and the world's greatest fan of Jackass, at, your, service!" He saluted.

"And from the little rock-village nearby, I guess? Onochise it was?"

"Err… LA, California baby! Speak English man!"

"He's weird…" Somebody mumbled to another somebody.

"Hn" The second somebody replied.

"What were you doing, wandering around in the woods?"

"Dunno. One second I am crashing at my old man's place gaming LOL, the next I'm dropping into darkness, feeling like shit and then I'm here. Or actually _outside_ , until this little unicorn appeared and invited me into the digs. My hero ~

Oh, and while we're at it; I'm _starving_!" More like apropos nothing...

Leader-sama rubbed his temples. "Indeed. Konan… Please inform this bizarre personage about the schedules and rules in the hideout. Then escort him to the room of Tobi and make sure he behaves and does not mess up anything. I'll reconsider the situation as soon as this noise-induced headache has vanished. Dismiss."

"Waaaait! Can I have the wifi-password? Haven't been on fb all day and-" He was already bringing forth a little piece of black glass and dull, golden metal, "I don't wanna drown in game-requests-"

"DISMISS!"

Everybody hurryingly disappeared out of the door (maybe except Zetsu who sulkily kept glancing in Kuzu-chan's direction) leaving a completely exhausted leader of a fucked up organization back in final and Jashin blessed silence.

 **_In Tobi/Zetsu's room_**

"This is wicked!"

Chant tentatively jumped a few times up and down on the bouncy mattress, before he let himself fall backward onto the soft covers.

"Holy Crist I'm sleepy! Who could have guessed falling through dimension would be so tiresome?" He belched. The foreign-tasting dangos hadn't been that bad.

"Er… Do what?" White-Zetsu said. He was the one of the two halves, who usually did the small-talk.

"Just a little theory of mine, never mind. Anyways ~ I see three dudes and only two beds. How come the almighty carrot-head didn't figure to put another one in here? Or the hot, blue-haired chick?"

" **We'll just sleep in the greenhouse between the plants.** The weed make it cozy anyway ~"

"Wait, weed? As in weed-weed or just weed?" Chant shot up in sitting position and stared curiously at Zetsu.

"Er… I dunno? Just weed?" He shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

Chant scrutinized him with his eyes. "Do you even understand the question? Weed as in narcotic drug… As in getting fucked up, stoned, high, 'under the influence', you name it? No bells ringing? Are you fucking kidding me?! Have you never been high in your _whole_ life?!" He looked like he was about to burst into convulsing laughter for a second. "That's… sad…" The corners of his mouth moved remarkably downwards. Then he snorted.

"Well - let me see the goodies tomorrow. I'm sleeping in over here; any change I can borrow a toothbrush?"

"We got a spare one…" :3

.~.

Chant snuggled under the covers and maneuvered off his socks with great experience.

As sleep entrapped him, only a single concern made it to his mind: If his sulking math-teacher would ever recognize unexplainable, dimensional traveling as a bulletproof excuse for missing finals. But he didn't really care. Going back to there wasn't really part of the plan anyway…

* * *

 ***^.^***

* * *

 **Okay, it might not seem like it just yet, but this is gonna be some damn classy yaoi ~ Just wait for it and please Review - else, how am I supposed to get better? X3**

 ***/SPOILER/* Chant is not even _close_ to be as innocent as he seems… :3**

 **~ NekoRainbow;**


	2. Yawns and bloody emotions

**Chap II – Yawns and bloody emotions**

"Chant-chan! Chant-chan! Chant-chan!"

Urg. He had completely forgotten about that ridiculous schedule the distant floozy from yesterday had presented for him. Waking up at freaking 6.10 AM had been the first horrifying point, just to mention something!

"Fuck. My. Life." In one, smooth motion, he had covered his head with the pillow, attempting to block out the annoying, persistent call from Tobi…

…Who now began to shake him with inhuman strength, as he apparently suffered under the illusion that Chant was incapable of waking up on his own… Which was only partly right.

"Would you _stop_ that?!" He finally shouted after a few seconds, as he roughly shook Tobi's hands.

"Chant-chan! You're awake ~"

Chant sat up in the bed, rubbed his eyes and blinked. "No shit Sherlock. You did your part on helping with that flawlessly." Sarcasm as thick as oil. Impossible to neglect.

Tobi did not catch it.

"Tobi is a good boy." he nodded in agreement.

Chant rolled his eyes at him, but let it go. After all, he wasn't much of an A-person.

 **_Right outside the kitchen_**

Chant staggered down the hallway like a zombie. Tobi had disappeared from sight several minutes ago, but not before Chant had gotten a good look on in which direction, he was heading. He finally reached a door and almost crashed against it, as he pressed down the handle. The door gave in, and he stumbled out in a tiny, but packed room. Actually so packed, he practIcally _fell_ into the arms of the nearest person.

Chant dizzily raised his head. At first, he saw nothing but chest and nightgown. Then he lifted his eyes a little more and stared right up in the surprised face of none other than Deidara.

"Oh, morn' Dei ~"

"…"

"Derp double chin by the way."

Deidara flushed violently and threw the boy away. Chant lingered a little, but regained his balance a couple of feet away from the glowing blond. Glowing as in mad as fuck. _And_ blushing.

Sasori frowned at Deidara. "Hey brat? I don't think that boy can handle being exploded quite as well as Tobi can…"

"Shut up Danna, hn! I'll blow this fucker to pieces!" His hand-mouths chewed violently, before they spit out a little clay-lump, that quickly grew into a fist-size, artistic bird. Chant leaned a little forward, staring astonished at the tiny creation.

"Wow! That's wicked, dude - how did you do that?! It's so pretty!"

Deidara's face grew - if possible - even _redder_ , and now it was impossible to tell the reason. He tumbled/leapt a couple of meters backwards, as he almost desperately threw the little bomb right at the stunned boy's face.

"Ka-!"

"NO FIGHTS IN THE KITCHEN!" The clear, sharp-cut voice sliced right through the incipient brawl. Everybody froze in an instant. The little clay-bomb also froze- in the air, only a few inches from the tip of Chant's nose. It wavered for a second, before it flippantly fell to the floor like a rock. "Everybody. Out. Now!" Konan continued, as she emerged into the kitchen from another door, threateningly wavering a gigantic ladle. "This kitchen is _my_ property, as long as you _men_ want food on your table!"

Yep. The ultimate threat.

The so-called "men's" reaction was in fact quite amusing. Itachi used the body-flicker to simply disappear - avoiding the jam around the door opening, as eight more or less full-grown ninjas tried to dash through it on the exact same time. An endeavor doomed to failure for obvious reasons.

Apparently, the whole Akatsuki had been gathered, lurking into the ginormous saucepan on the cooker. Well, it did smell damn tasty ~

Chant tentatively got on his legs again after being steamrolled by the masses. He looked up and cleared his throat.

"Soooooo… If you don't need my help with anything, I'll just take off~" He was just about to leave, when slender, but firm fingers grabbed the back of his red-clouded nightshirt-collar.

"Well, actually there _is_ something you can help with ~" a catty voice replied almost pensively.

 **~10 minutes later~**

Chant collapsed in the nearest chair around the dining table, heavily sweating.

"Never-*huff*-mind what I just *huff* said yesterday! THAT woman's a *huff* _slave driver_! Forget all about females - males are _way_ better!" He finally caught his breath enough to look up and meet the dead stares of the others.

"…"

"Hn"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…fuck…" A very pathetic exclamation from the usually so eager curser.

"…yeah, un…"

Leader didn't even participate in the conversation. That cold fucker.

"Was that an agreement I just heard?!" Chant enthusiastically waved his fingers at the others.

To his very disappointment, it seemed like every one of them had lost their spirit. Even the blonde's earlier anger seemed to have died out. They just sat and stared down at the tabletop, with dead eyes.

"Not really any A-people, huh?"

Silence. Not a single one of them could formulate a coherent answer, except…

"Tobi's a good boy! Tobi likes the bird in the morning and they sing to him and-" he lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "sometimes, if Tobi sits still long enough, they'll land on him and feed from his hand!" Excitement permeated his voice and he was already becoming all hyped.

"Err… Thanks for sharing? But seriously, what's _up_ with you guys?! No offense, but you _need_ to be there the next time they cast for the Walking Dead! One word: Zooooooombieeeess ~"

The door suddenly opened, and eight heads simultaneously jerked up. The shinobi's expressions were priceless as Konan proceeded into the dining room, carrying the massive saucepan from the kitchen. Kisame exclaimed a pained sound as he abruptly stood up and dashed toward Konan who…

" _Sit!"_

The grown man winced and froze on the spot with his hands reached out, ready to grab the food and disappear. Instead, he quickly crept back to his chair, where he sulked over the empty teller.

Konan strode over to the table and put down her burden with a loud SMACK!. She grabbed the nearest teller - which happened to be Deidara's. Everyone's eyes were glued to the ladle, as it caught a dollop of some kind of porridge in the gigantic saucepan. She flapped the meal down on the teller before handing it back to the blond. Everybody sent him evil eyes, as he instantly began devouring the food.

You could practically see the change. Light kindled in his eyes after the first mouthfuls. Then the color came back to his cheeks. His ponytail suddenly elevated and began swaying in a breeze no one else felt. About that time, everybody had gotten his food. Which meant that everybody was happy ~

Well, maybe except Zetsu. After all, he was pretty damn sure the blue-haired bitch hadn't spiced her ninja-gruel with even the tiniest bit of human -_-

 **_In some room_**

" _Noooo_ … You're shitting me, right?" Chant stared around the room at all the persons minding their own business, "you guys are ninjas?! Dude, that's _rad_!"

" _Missing_ nins," Kisame continued, with a smug grin, "that means we're hard-core criminals."

"Damn, that's so badass… Can you teach me your ninjaing? That'd be fucking awesome!"

Sasori gave a short bark from behind his work desk. "I don't think so, brat…"

"Or come _on_ guys ~"

Itachi briefly glanced up from his book and overlooked Chant with curious and examining eyes.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty pleeeeease?!"

"Fuck off kiddo!"

"If you got cash, I'm sure we can work something out…" Guess whom.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty pleeeasee ~ with cherry on top? I'll do anything!"

Kisame cleared his throat. "Err… I don't think it's that simple, Chant – being a shinobi isn't just about knowing a handy trick or two… It's a lifestyle. No, it's more than that – it's a way of living. A path in life from which you can't turn back. I'm not sure you have the guts to become a shinobi. A killer. A murderer… I'm sorry…"

A second or two passed in absolute silence. It was as if the world had suddenly slowed down its pace. Then somebody started the slow clap.

Yep, it's true… Theeee sssslloooooowww claaaaappp. Soon everybody fell in.

Except Itachi. He sat straight, frozen. The thick book he had been reading fell out of his lap. His eyes were wide, as they stared right into the old, half-forgotten and horrible memories of his past.

But nobody really noticed. Too busy smacking their palms together in a melodramatic rhythm.

"Kisame!" Deidara said in amusement, "I didn't know _you_ had it in you, hn~"

"That shit was actually pretty damn deep…" Hidan nodded in agreement.

Kisame's face turned a little purple, but he also puffed out his chest. "Well, I just thought the boy should know exactly what he asked for, if-"

Chant just couldn't hold it anymore. He cracked up. Completely.

He bent over, clenching his guts. Convulsive laughter took over his body, making him gasp for breath. He laughed so hard the sound literally disappeared. He tried to stop. He really did. But every time his mind brushed the thought that had triggered the fit, it all came back even harder, and he couldn't help but fall to the floor in hysterics.

Kisame snorted, annoyed. Why? His verbal golden moment had been infinitely destroyed.

"Please explain what's so funny." he snapped.

Chant finally succeeded in getting a hold of himself and got on his feet again. He hiccupped as he wiped his eyes from tears.

"I'm sorry Kisame, seriously! It's just… my buddies from back at mine… we play a lot of games. Violent games. Really, really violent games. And I just go totally crazy! I freaking love these games and the blood and the kill and you know… Simon calls me a bloodthirsty monster." He stopped to think about something for a second. "Okay, it might _not_ be the same in real life and shit, but it's so worth a shot! Please teach me." He bowed his neck. "Sensei."

A long story short: Kisame melted and the Akatsuki hesitantly agreed to teach Chant at least the theories. The latter cheered loudly and silently thanked Karate Kid or whoever imprinted that specific word onto his brain. Then Sasori tried to explain chakra to a both overexaggerated and totally oblivious teen, probably failing. Nobody could really tell. Then after 6 hours hard-core crash courses conducted by different people and a lot of screaming and cursing, Hidan suddenly had an awesome idea. Kisame and Itachi (he'd woken up after couple of hours) both went with the flow and here we are ~

 **_In the woods_**

Chant stood a couple of meters away and shifted on his feet with the kunai between his fingers.

"Seriously Chant. Didn't you _just_ say this would be easy piecey?" Kisame tsk'ed.

"I'm pondering Kisame! Okay? Gimme a break, man!" Chant angrily stared at the far taller, blue-skinned male. Then he glared at the captivated, heavily sweating man. But Kisame wasn't going to give him a break. He was still high on the adrenalin of catching the escapee and needed action.

"'World's not gonna wait until you finally decide to get your indecisive ass over here. Get _real_ brat. You said you wanted to be a ninja? Here you go! Even the cheery idiot to Tobi could do this in his sleep. Zetsu'd literally just _eaten_ him." He pointed at the prisoner to prove his point. Then he softened his voice. "It's not like _you_ have to do it. Your choice man. But he'll be dead in a minute either way. You just don't have to be the killer. I'd _happily_ do it ~" He flashed his pointy teeth in a wide smile. Then he made an open gesture toward the man he had stuck in his jutsu, as he retreated to lean up against a tree with his arms crossed in amusement.

"Thanks for the pep talk Kisame, I'm already feeling much better," Chant stated dryly. But he did move closer. He kneeled down, right in front of the captive. His hand shook a little as he put the blade to rest on the side of the man's dirty neck. The latter's hair was straggly and muddy brown. His eyes were black, narrow and incredibly scared. A human's eyes.

Chant felt weird. He added a little pressure on the knife and observed the man wince as a tiny bloodstream trickled down his neck. The odd feeling increased. It was a little like a hard on. And it grew bigger every second. It throbbed in his whole body, demanding action. Action. _Blood_. A lot of blood. He absentminded licked his lips. His eyes were glued to the tiny cut. So small. So unsatisfying.

Pressure build up everywhere. It hummed in his limps. It pushed furiously on his mind. It was a frustrating feeling… As if he would go insane if he didn't-

With a frustrated grunt, he jerked the knife deeply into the escapee's throat. A thick beam of blood sprayed violently out of the wound. It shot right at him. Saying he was stained, would be an understatement ~

But to his own surprise, he didn't dislike the feeling. His cloth and skin soaked in the blood of a fallen victim? _Lovely_. Nice. Sweet. Re _leasing_. He breathed out heavily through the nose. The kill had indeed lightened the persistent, unbearable pressure on his senses, but it hadn't dismissed it completely.

Still, he growled in satisfaction. A deep, pleasured sound that didn't fit his small, fragile body at all. But in that moment, physical limits didn't matter. He felt powerful. In control. Dominating.

He eyed the beautifully red, slick blood on the corpse's slit-over throat. Instinctively, he slowly led two, slender fingers down to it. They dipped in the pure liquid before they were retraced. He studied his fingers for a couple of seconds before he tentatively took them between his lips.

His ears caught the brief sound of somebody shifting on their feet behind him.

Kisame looked at him cautiously. "Hey, you okay man? You suddenly became really quiet, so I thought – hey, seriously, 'you okay?!"

Chant seductively let his glance slip up and down the body of the man before him. _Tall_. Blue-skinned. Incredible muscular. Not _too_ bad…

Chant dashed right up to him. He snaked his hands up under the ninja's heavy, black robe, making Kisame go 'humpf'. He pushed the older male up against the tree behind him until their bodies were pressed tightly together. The blood on Chant's chest rubbed off on Kisame's shirt.

Kisame frowned. He didn't really feel threatened. Just slightly intimidated. That was until Chant grabbed his cheeks (the lower ones) and drew his crotch closer to his own, so the shinobi clearly could feel the boy's hard on.

"Oi! Boy, what the fuck are you try-" Kisame began to push him away. Then Chant raised his chin and stared right into Kisame's eyes. "What the?" Kisame breathed. Something had changed in the person in front of him. Something had _so_ definitely changed. He could feel all power leave his body.

He slowly began to slide down the tree, but Chant quickly forced his knee between Kisame's thighs. His eyes were now on the same level as the 1.95 male. He stared right into the two big, leaf-green orbs narrowed in cruel boredom.

Kisame felt trapped in those eyes. He couldn't move. Not even when Chant slipped his long, playful fingers underneath his shirt, and began to stroke his back, sending cold pleasure-waves as chills through his spine. His lips parted the slightest. The feeling only got all the more intensified as he couldn't escape those penetrating, malicious eyes of his captor.

He could see the eyes narrow even more. He could see the impatient glimpses. Feel them, as the fingers on his back dug into the skin and began to climb downward. Down to his loin - close to other parts that impromptu awoke, and made him exclaim a surprised and - even though he didn't like to admit it – not at all displeasured moan.

Then, the cold and captivating touches suddenly disappeared completely. Disappeared, leaving Kisame feeling all vulnerable and confused. He uttered a little, unhappy sound as the arousing strokes abruptly stopped. He lifted his blurry look and tried to supervise the situation.

He saw Chant fly through the air with direction _away_ from him. He saw his partner stand on a high-placed branch on a nearby tree. The slender boy hit the ground - or more precisely: a slimy puddle - with a soft 'slaarp'.

Itachi jumped and landed right in front of Kisame, blocking his view. Kisame's body went numb and limp once again - but now for entirely other reasons... He gasped for breath, as he heavily fell back against the tree for support.

Chant tranquilly got on his feet again, from his position well 30 meters away. Now he was completely dirtied by both blood and mud.

"I think you should stop. _Now_." Itachi's emotionless voice broke the silence. His eyes were cold and calculating. Probably a little upset. Uchiha's are hard to read.

Chant just smirked and stared at him in amusement. He opened his mouth to say something, but before anything could leave his cringed-back lips, he moaned silently and passed out.

* * *

 ***^.^***

* * *

 **Heii again ^^**

 **I have to admit that whole bloodlust/Kisame-molesting-thing was kind of a spur of the moment, but that mostly how I work anyway ~ Hey! I think that maybe a** _ **plot**_ **(yey!) is forming in some dusty corner of my subconsciousness X3**

 **Also, I can't promise to update regularly… I kinda write when I have the time and feel like it ~ Sometimes I just don't feel inspired and then – nah… So I'll do my best to keep to the fire and update at least** _ **once**_ **every other week, but... you know... *flips a table, with a shrug***

 **Also, our teachers are** _ **freaking monsters**_ **! (Love you Lars ~) We've gotten sooooo much homework -_- I'm** _ **so**_ **envious on Chant for skipping school like that… (I wouldn't do it, though - BUT STILL!)**

 **~ NekoRainbow;**


	3. Down there

**Chap III – Down there**

"Wow! Itachi, what the hell happened to _you_?!"

"Hn"

"Very fucking informative pretty boy! _Kisame_ wha- HOLY FUCK!" Hidan took a surprised step back. "Sasori is that healthy?!"

Sasori grunted and moved a little closer to the usually very blue male in the doorway. He tapped him in the chest with his middle finger, making Kisame sway dangerously. "We might want to get him a bed. He seems to be in some kind of state of shock."

"He looks like a fucking ghost…" Hidan mumbled. And Kisame did indeed. His skin was completely drained from color, and he moved like a zombie – staggering and imprecisely.

Deidara snorted. "No need to. I might have the just perfect cure, un." He swiftly stepped closer with his hand already raised. Then he bitch-slapped Kisame across the face, making the latter's head snap to the left. There wasn't enough force behind the punch to make him fall over, though. He blinked rapidly a couple of times, before he shook his head, as to shake everything inside back into right place.

His gills were quivering as he focused on the crowd that had gathered around the front door. Then his gaze drifted downward, and landed on his own crotch…

…where a protruding bulge made a tent in his pant. Exposed to the audience, only because of his still open cloak. With the speed of lightning, he drew the rims together tightly and clenched them in front of his chest.

Deeply embarrassed, he slowly looked up to meet the questioning stares of his fellow Akatsuki's.

He opened his mouth, but in his flustered state, he couldn't make up a smart-assed remark. He ended up blushing violently, stuttering a half pardon before he ninjaed off as fast as he could.

Awkward silence filled the room.

"That was… weird…" Somebody finally mumble.

"Actually auto-erecting is perfectly normal among the average, healthy…"

"We don't give a fuck - what happened to Chant-kun? Why the hell is _he_ passed out?!" Hidan interrupted.

Everybody turned to Itachi, who was still carrying the unconscious Chant. Bridal style. This would have been a true trigger-scene for any yaoi-fangirl, who might have walked by, by coincidence. Unfortunately, the only watchers were both males and oblivious.

*Sigh*

A tiny drool string finally conquered Chant's upper lip, before it quickly began to glide over his cheek, coming dangerously close the lowered, brown eyelids.

"…Anybody gonna wipe that?" questioned White Zetsu as he grew from the floor. Akatsuki didn't even flinch at his appearance. After all, they were pretty used to it. However, his _words_ had them shifting on their feet and staring down in the ground. No volunteers.

"Okay…" He threw up his white hand, "just let the boy drool himself in the eye… Sure sure! That's not disgusting at all ~" Itachi solved the problem by simply dropping Chant at the floor. [Insert inaudible, malicious Uchiha-snicker]

His body made contact with the hard stone-floor, with a nasty, sloppy sound. Easy. He was just drenched in mud (among other things~)… but after all, Chant woke up. With a grunt and unconventional curse (including three different kinds of poop) in addition.

As he dizzily got on his feet, he automatically wiped his face with the back of his hand. When he was finally standing, he estimated that a little bit of survey wouldn't hurt. Therefore, he spun 360 degrees on his heels, just to admit it hadn't made him much smarter. He opened his mouth to say something. Then he closed it again, when he figured he didn't know what to say.

He felt weird. As if he had been drugged. Or as if he was dealing with the painful consequences of wild night in the city. No matter what, he was having the raddest hangover ever. So he decided to tell them.

"Damn dudes, my head's killing me! You shouldn't let me drink so much next time ~ I must have been drunk as fuck to earn myself this kind of headache- Oh, did you get any pictures? I'd love to see-"

"DID YOU LET AN UNDERAGE DRINK?!" **(Do you recall that first time Naruto used sexy-no-jutsu on Iruka and he threw a fit – yelling so loud Naruto's hair literally laid flat back? Yeah that's kinda how this looked ~)** Konan screamed.

Poor Itachi took a startled step backwards. "It's not what you think Konan-san!"

"KISAME-san? HIM I CAN SEE DO THAT, BUT YOU?! I really had higher thoughts of you Itachi-san, but this? I am _very_ disappointed. _Very_! And Chant-kun is barely above the age of consent-"

"Objections! I'm all fired up and ready to hit a homerun, thank you for your concern ~"

The other males stared at Chant in uttermost horror. "What?" he asked and looked around confusedly.

"He did it…"

"He actually did it!"

"This ain't gonna be pretty, yeah…"

"The kid's either very dumb or very brave…" This was Sasori. He prepared to scrape Chant of the walls if necessary.

" **You got some serious balls, speaking up against me like that…** " Konan's voice was perfectly calm, which made it all the more ominous. " **'You sure you can back it up?** " Chant slowly turned toward the woman.

"Holy fuck!" he said in a very low voice.

Her eyes were in shadow and a murderous smile played on her lips. It was almost like her aura materialized as jet-black tongues launching out to grab his body and devour it in all of its sinister horrorlyness.

Chant snickered nervously as he slowly backed toward the door… "Well… I really need to grab something to eat and then I probably should get a shower and then I'll just go to bed and erm… Cya!" He pussied out and ran off with a cloud of fright and mud in his trail.

 **_In some bathroom_**

He raised his arms toward the soft, rainy beams, falling from the showerhead. He stretched his body under the warm, soothing water. He could literally _feel_ the dirt wash of him, in trails. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes, leaning into the feeling of the hot water's embrace. He was all ready to enclose himself in this little bubble of wellness, when the door suddenly opened and then closed again with a soft click.

He opened his eyes and glanced toward the entrance through a half-dim veil of waterdust. A smile played on his lips, as he turned off the water using the handle behind him.

"Are you walking in on me on purpose?" He tilted his head with a playful wink. "Or is it that you didn't get enough out in the woods?"

Kisame narrowed his eyes dangerously - half a second before he took a single step forward, one of his hands – still fast as lightning – reached out, and grabbed the way smaller boy around the throat. He held him out in stretched arm, though not letting Chant's feet hover from the ground.

"What _did you do_?" He glared at the naked male's face, with angry, insecure eyes.

Chant tugged at Kisame's wrist. "Err… did what?"

Kisame gritted his teeth. " _This_! It won't go the fuck down!" He used a tense finger to point angrily down himself. Chant followed the indicated direction…

…And couldn't help but snicker.

"Did _I_ do _that_?!"

Kisame blushed angrily and averted Chant's amused gaze, but his fingers clenched his neck even harder. "I've been beating it the last hour, but _it's not working_..." He gulped. "Take responsibility, brat!"

"Hm…" Chant had stopped paying attention a while ago. Instead he had initiated an intense examination of the lower arm attached to the hand keeping him in place. The information he had gathered so far, was as follows:

It was blue,

it was muscular,

it had protruding veins,

and it was quivering.

"I see~" Chant mumbled absentmindedly. He then placed a single finger on the areas he had just been inspecting. He let the tip of the nail trace a vein all the way up to the sensitive inner elbow. A chill ran through Kisame's whole body, and he automatically let go of his captive. He rubbed his arm and took a step back to get some distance to this whole thing - clear his mind. Chant wouldn't let him.

He followed him closely without letting their bodies touch at any moment. He pressed the other male backwards with his presence alone. A captivating thought ~

But after all, they were in a bath room, which naturally meant limited space. Kisame came to a point where he simply couldn't move any further backwards. More precisely: His knees connected with toilet edge. Without getting into too many details about the rooms interior and design, I'll just let know that Kisame would have quite a hard time moving to either of the sides, due to them consisting of walls. A.K.A he was trapped.

And he knew it.

The air - still heavy from the boy's bath – made Kisame's breath hard and restrained. Chant came up to him, until there was only a good thirty centimeter between their chests. Then the fifteen-year-old suddenly squatted. His face were now about on the same level as Kisame's loin.

Well, Chant liked bodies. He liked them tall and strong, slender and feminine. He didn't have an exact type. Lean or curvy, what the hell. As long as they were fun and challenging. As long as they could satisfy him… But besides fucking them, he also liked to do something else. He liked _observing_ them. Which was exactly what he was doing at the moment…

"Pretty insistent, huh?" He tilted his head with the eyes locked on the bulge in Kisame's pants. Then he raised a finger, and tentatively poked the tip of the tent. A wet ring appeared as a direct response to his touch.

Kisame let a single moan slip out. A moan he quickly had suppressed in his palm.

"Impatient, are we?" Chant poked him again, on the exact same spot. This time Kisame didn't say a thing, but his knees gave in, making him fall back and down on the toilet cover (luckily for him, it was down).

"Stop - talking to my - cock as if it - was a living person." Kisame panted, hard.

He already had a hard time keeping himself from giving into his own body's impulses. Embarrassing impulses. Impulses telling him to stop fighting. Not that Chant's appearance made it any easier. He was butt-naked and still wet from the interrupted shower. His skin was damp, and his very body radiated pure sex. His hair was more than humid, and even though Kisame only had gotten a brief glance, he even seemed pretty big _down_ _there_.

For some reason, this last thought made him fluster even more.

Chant chuckled, as he reached up to undo the trembling male's pants.

"This sure is going to be interesting ~"

* * *

 ***^.^***

* * *

 **Hawdi my lovely minions ~**

 **It's about midnight here in Denmark, and I just came home from a party at my school X3 I had so much fun, but I ended up being all sweaty and nasty from dancing so enthusiastically :P My hair is really short, so it was pretty damn easy to see -_- But as long as you don't mind, the people around you won't either, so just shut up and have a good time ~**

 **The only thing nagging me, is that I never made it to the dancefloor with my date… He chickened out -_- Well, my moves were probably just to fabulous for him to handle ~**

 **Anyway! I decided to read this through a last time, so I could get it posted - even though I'm half-asleep already and am gonna be a total zombie tomorrow… Oh my Jashin I'm so looking forward to write a proper sex-scene again! It's been forever since last time and my fingers're itching to type the magical words and- okay you probably don't care, so I'll just shut up already…**

 **~ NekoRainbow;**


	4. Stamina - what was that again?

**Chap IV – Stamina – what was that again?**

Chant poked the shivering organ pulsating in the damp air in front of him.

"You know what Kissy-chan? I'm not gonna blow you on a toilet. Period." he said in amusement.

Kisame glanced down at him. He was starting to get impatient. So far, he had only experienced very little of the promised pleasure, and it was starting to tick him off.

"Why not?" he growled. He wasn't quite as vegetable-ish as he acted.

"Dunno? Because it's unethical?" Kisame facepalmed. This kid was mental.

"Just do it!"

"Nike be like," Chant mumbled. Then he added, "- but it might turn out to be interesting." And so – just like that – he took a deep breath and deep-throated Kisame's cock. He didn't move at all. Just sat there, chuckling a little at Kisame's startled reaction.

The latter flinched violently the second Chant's hot, slick mouth made contact. He gasped and instinctively reached out to find support. The toilet were surrounded on three sides. To Kisame's right; wall. Same went for behind, but here, there was also the toilet's water-tank blocking the way, beside serving as a back lean. In front of him… Well, you know. But to his left? A dwarf wall. It reached him to the armpit, when he sat like now.

Therefore, it was only naturally to take advance of it. His left arm went resting at it, and his fingers clenched the end. Hard. His other arm shot upwards and rested horizontal against the wall, his fist balled tightly. Chant's amusement sent tiny vibrations through his cock, making him groan. It was very "comfortable" being enveloped like this.

Then the boy retraced his warm inside. Kisame didn't say anything. He had decided to let the boy act on his own discretion. Obviously, he wasn't as clueless and unexperienced, as his youth would lead you to think. He closed his eyes and put his head to rest on his raised arm's biceps. He wasn't impatient anymore. He knew there would be taken care of his little "problem".

Chant had used the time swallowing Kisame's peepee to contemplate. To be honest, the male had taken him completely with the pants down (literally and figuratively) by intruding his cozy shower. He hadn't done any preparations at all. Now a plan had formed and he was ready to carry it out.

.~.

Chant splayed his right hand randomly across the other's crotch, keeping his hips in place. He bowed his neck a little, and teased the head with the flickering tip of his tongue. He used the remaining hand to pull down the skin still covering the head. As soon as it was retraced, the sensation would travel much easier.

His right hand began to add a little pressure around the root by alternatingly pressing the fingers down in massaging motions, as he wrapped the wet muscle attached to his throat around the tip of Kisame's cock. Chant believed he'd read something about there being ten times as many nerve endings in the head as in the shaft. He wasn't sure of the fact's credibility, but based on personal experiments and observations, he decided to rely on it.

Therefore, he put a lot of effort into tonguing that exact part, instead of wasting energy on the others. That said, he didn't ignore them completely. At some point, he drew his head back a little, and instead began licking up and down the shaft, softly sucking/kissing root.

It didn't take long before Kisame was leaking like crazy.

Oh, did I forget to tell how the dear Kissy-chan reacted to all this? That's actually a shame – it, indeed, was very amusing ~

Just saying it, but let us not forget who Kisame in fact _is_. He's one of the most bad-ass shinobi's in the world. A S-class, missing nin. He's one of the seven swordsmen and a first-class murderer. He's also one of the toughest members of Akatsuki and it's a cold fact that he's literally as strong as a fucking _biju_ , when he fusions with his sword Samehada. That's pretty damn impressive. Pretty damn _scary_.

In other words: not exactly obvious uke-material…

But here he was. Panting, trembling and flinching at Chant's every movement. Moans even occurred frequently. His knuckles went white as he clenched the bricks in the dwarf wall, and you could almost hear them creak under the pressure. His neck was bowed back, and his dizzy, half-lidded eyes fixated on the planks in the ceiling. His mouth was slightly open, letting the heavy breaths and restrained groans escape with ease.

A decent feedback in Chant's opinion. He calculated, a _step-up_ would be fitting.

Chant had to admit that dicks could be kinda gross. Normally, he actually preferred to _avoid_ sucking off his partners. I mean _seriously_. They are thick and the veins are popping out, they have all kinds of weird colors and if you're really unlucky, they even still taste like pee. Yrk, right? But the _hairy_ ones are even worse! Especially if you were damned with curse of the brace…

Here's a real life example: Once, when a cute girl was sucking Chant off, her brace got tangled in his pubes. Getting her free, hurt like a bitch on both of them, and he didn't try to delude himself to think she exactly fancied picking out stray-like, brown hairs from her mouth for the rest of the week.

Anyway – the conclusion is that dicks can be gross and disgusting. Hairy, smelly and undisciplined liked monsters. But it's not like there are only bad sides to them… They are sensitive. Unique. And a direct link to those appealing, instinctive and uncontrollable emotions of their owners.

Chant liked to exploit and take control of that link.

The second he had pulled Kissy-chan's flesh out of his pants, he'd decided, that he could definitely handle this one. He thought the color was cool and his skilled eyes could immediately tell how neatly and hygienic it had been maintained. Well, it still tasted like cock (and now pre-cum), but at least Kisame shaved his balls, which made him a whole lot more comfortable to blow.

But back to before-mentioned 'step-up'. It was very simple. The natural development. A widely acknowledge erogenous-zone all around the world… Kisame, however, did not handle it well.

Chant slowly snaked his left hand up under the lower rim of Kisame's shirt. The body were hot and trembling under his steady fingers. As Chant's wrist persistently proceeded upward, more and more of Kisame's sexy, blue belly was exposed. His abs were tense and shivering excitedly. Chant made a mental note, that this man was carrying around one hell of a six-pack ~ Maybe they could work something about nudes out later…

He had wrapped his other hand around the shaft to keep it fixated. While his stare was glued to the abs hovering above him, sucking in every little detail, he absentminded dipped his tongue in the little slit from which all the pre-cum came. Kisame jerked violently and moaned out loud. His body wasn't exactly shaking. Just vibrating really quickly as the ninja desperately tried to control himself.

On the other hand, Kisame's cry had torn Chant back to consciousness. He glanced upwards with an amused grin. _You like that, ne?_ he thought.

And then – with his left hand frozen half-way up his target's torso, he repeated the motion. Kisame's body tensed and an almost pained sound escaped his lips. Had Kisame really been this sweaty the whole time? Chant wondered. Either way, at this point, the shark nin was like butter in his hands…

He dug into the slit a last time, and instantly felt the quivering organ jolt between his fingers. He could literally _smell_ the man's lust.

Overwhelmed by instincts, Kisame began to thrust into the other's hand. He simply couldn't help it. He couldn't control his own body anymore. It had been so long already… At least fifteen minutes since he clumsily stumbled down the hallway, desperately seeking relieving.

And now? He _knew_ he was close. Could feel his whole body tense up. So close to finally acquire the ease he had sought… _So close_! So close and one last thrust and he relea- the fingers surrounding his cock suddenly disappeared. Disappeared! Fucking _disappeared_ , just like in the woods - but this time it was much worse, because now he was _finally_ on the verge of cumming, but instead of meeting the sweet resistance of slick, hot flesh, his cock only penetrated the thin air leaving no sensation, but only dilute disappointment! Anger flared through him, and the bowed his head to glare down at boy denying him the long awated relaxation.

"Oi! Why did you-?! Hurry up, and satisfy me!" Despite his angry, demanding words, the breathless, pleading undertone rather ruined the over-all impression. He _needed_ this! Badly…

Chant chuckled. "Oh my! How unexcitingly impatient! What are you? A squealing child denied a peek at his Christmas presents?" he met Kissy-chan's eyes with an amused, yet slightly annoyed glance. "You were _this_ close," he raised the hand he had just removed from Kisame's crotch, allowing the latter to get a clear view of his thumb and index finger, millimeters from touching each other, "to be shooting all over my hand!"

Kisame furrowed his brows. "And? I thought that was pretty much the point?"

Chant literally choked. "No way!" he snorted with a chuckle. "Are you possible that self-centered or simply just naïve? Have you never heard of 'returning the favor'?"

Now it was Kisame's turn to choke. "And with that your implying _what_?!"

Chant sighed. Nemo wasn't supposed to focus on that _now_! It was his own entire fault, for not considering the opportunity, that Kisame would be such a quickie. After all, he couldn't be much older than thirty, and most likely _not_ a virgin. He surely should have been able to maintain at least the tiniest hint of self-control, and go on for quite some time before just finishing off in such an improper, unexcitingly manner. In fact, Chant felt a little disappointed. He had hoped, that sex with somebody more than twice his age would turn out – if not completely – then just slightly different from with his usual, boringly predictable sex friends.

He wouldn't let this slip away, though…

His hand was still on Kisame's abs, so he should probably just go on with the plan. Today could still take an unexpected turn – it wouldn't be the first time. He hadn't estimated to get some, before at least after a couple of days. 24 hours top, since he got here, and already at it. Just like he always did, he'd get the uttermost out of the situation, and then go on with something more exciting – like jumping off a bridge...

 _But_ , he reminded himself, _first thing first!_ He speculatively glanced up at Kisame, whom he had yet to answer.

"Ooorh Kissy-chan!" he whined with a pout. "So mean!" He dropped the childish act, and his pout turned into a calculating, off-putting smirk. A chill ran down Kisame's spine as their eyes met. Chant was so… The shinobi, who now finally was able to catch his breath, simply couldn't find the right word... 'Dead sexy' seemed fitting, but not quite adequate… There was more to this boy, than you noticed at first glance. Kisame suddenly snapped back to reality. He hadn't even noticed how relaxed his body had become, before it suddenly tensed up.

It was the boy, enthusiastically sucking him off once again... In the time wasted on arguing, his cock had limped a little. Now Chant did his best to make up for the loss.

Inwardly, Chant tsk'ed in annoyance. Above him, he heard Kisame groan and gasp, but it only made him go at it even harder. He was so close to moving on! _So_ close, when Kisame pulled that disturbing, unexpected, little stunt. Now he had to lick and fondle down there for at least another couple of minutes, until Kisame had become as hot, flustered and dozed off as before. Else, he'd have a hard time pulling off what he was planning to do next.

In before-mentioned state, Kissy-chan would be considerably more likely to just moan and go with the flow, instead of resisting or throw a fit or anything. In fact, many people tended to be a lot easier to convince, when you had them a little on the turned on side ~ Just a quiet observation of his.

But back to the turning on.

Well, the _air_ helped a great deal. Chant had forgotten to turn on the ventilation before showering (there were no windows, come they were underground), but now his little slip came in handy. The air was still clamp and heavy, naturally elevating your body-heat, fastening your heartrate and complicating your respiration. The observant reader will notice that all those reactions are _also_ the symptoms of arousal. Then you'll just have to add the hardy and voila ~

It didn't take long before Kisame's vision became fuzzy in the edges, and he had to throw his neck back in impatience. The breaths left his lips in short, hard gasps, whistling through his pointy, tightly clenched teeth.

Chant was surprised it hadn't taken longer. This wasn't challenging at all! Kissy-chan acted so manageable.

He gave the cock in front of him a last, few licks, before he retraced his mouth, and instead used his fingers to keep caressing the tip.

He glanced up warily, just to see how things were going up there. He couldn't really tell. The only parts he could see, were Kisame's bared throat and rapidly expanding and contracting chest. As his head was leaned back, Chant couldn't tell his expression - but judged on the white knuckles and hard, uneven pants, it probably wasn't bad at all ~

Chant had purposely _not_ moved his left hand (the one splayed across Kisame's abs) the slightest – and that was even though it had kind of fallen asleep during the inactivity. Now, he slowly let his long, slim fingers slide further upwards. Towards the chest. Toward the two, hardened studs pointing from it…

Kisame felt the nails draw light traces on their way across his wide, blue torso. Traces, burning with cold pleasure, sending excited shivers through his whole body. Kisame automatically held his breath - even though the boy was still playing with his cock, making it harder to suppress his pants.

He closed his eyes in comfort – just to shoot them open again in surprise, barely a second later. What the _FUCK,_ did Chant think he was doing?!

Kisame's right hand (the one with the hovered biceps, that he from time to time had leaned his head against) shot down, his blue fingers (calloused by their frequent contact with Samehada) wrapping around Chant's wrist tightly.

He didn't have breath – nor strength – to say anything, but his body language made it clear that 'here, they were _not_ going'.

Chant _flew_ up. In his opinion, Kisame's right to decide where they were or weren't going, was _long gone_! He wouldn't tolerate any obstinacy at this point. Kisame just got to be obedient and do as he was told! And yes. Chant was a little pissed. But also fired up, and the cocktail made him prickly. Kisame owed him some amenability!

The moment Chant had stood up and stretched his legs, his fingers had slipped off Kisame's cock, now reaching upwards and finding the other little, erected nipple with ease. At the same time, Chant – using the strength his new position granted him – twisted his other wrist, turning Kisame's own grip against him.

As Kisame automatically let go to avoid dislocating his joint, Chant seized the opportunity and caught the arm in its escape. His fingers locked around the ninja's wrist, and slammed it against the wall above their heads.

For an instant, their eyes met.

Of course, Kisame reminded himself shakenly, this was only possible, because his arm was so annoyingly weak! In fact, his whole body felt like warm caramel. Or gel. Or pudding. Some wobbly mass held together only by the constant strings and waves of pleasure.

Then the eye contact was broken - but not before Chant had given his nipples a victorious tweak. Kisame squirmed.

"I'm not a fucking woman…" he muttered faintly, letting his head fall back.

Chant hummed in agreement. He moved his left leg back and bent the right a bit - to get more on level with his targeted area. Then he attacked.

His lips sucking, his tongue licking, his teeth teasing. Kisame moaned out loud, not being able to keep his voice down. It only encouraged Chant to go at it even harder. He, himself, began to feel restrained too.

Chant wanted to straddle him _so_ badly. Like that, he would be able to both tease Kisame's crotch by grinding it against his own - while keeping him place _and_ put more force behind the nipple-play. But he couldn't – for freaking safety reasons! It wouldn't be pretty, if Kisame slipped and hit his head against the tiles, because of Chant's own, selfish impatience. Annoyance permeated the calm, steady I-got-this-shit-walls inside of his mind.

It did not help, that his own lower regions made it through the earlier 'foreplay' entirely unaffected either. He could feel his neglected half-hardy twitch.

He wanted to take it out on Kisame. Right now. Fuck safety, fuck foreplay, fuck everything! Drag the willing body down to the floor and fuck his brain out!

…As if. He gave himself a mental bitch slap. _Get yourself together man! You're fucking losing your cool!_ He reprimanded himself, _calm down… breathe… do it properly or don't do it at all! Breathe… totally calm…_

 _Now… Make it count man!_ Make it count _…_

He smiled quietly. Felt the soft, blue skin shiver beneath his lips.

He would _definitely_ make this count. He owed himself that much…

He felt it, like a deep, inner peace began to spread inside of him. It floated through his limps with warmth and comfort, washing away the last remaining traits of irritation and impatience in his body.

He licked the little, quivering nipple, rubbed the other and heard Kisame moan lustily.

He would never had guessed how hypersensitive this cool, cock-eyed ninja could be in bed. Or on a _toilet_ , for the matter… In the few hours they had spent together, Kisame had solely given off cool, carefree and joking auras, and Chant quite liked that.

The exuding strength and masculinity of Kisame's body stood in stark contrast to his submissive, surrendering behavior. That part, Chant also liked. And he wanted to exploit it to its fullest.

He easily let go of the nipple, and traced his hand behind Kisame's back instead. He stroke the spine with the end of his nails sending cold shivers through the body. At the same time, he divided his lips once again and sucked softly on the hard, little stud.

Kisame writhed inwards. A little voice in his head screamed to his virility, that this was _not_ okay! That he should bring an end to this humiliation, _right_ now! But it didn't feel like humiliation… Chant's wet, demanding mouth, roaming his chest leaving hot, glistening trails in its wake? The slim, strong hand on his back, giving him the feel of being trapped? No, it didn't feel like humiliation…

It felt, like heaven.

His fingers clenched the bricks in the dwarf wall hard. Now that he had admitted, that any attempt were futile anyway, he didn't even _try_ to restrain his moans.

His dignity had already taken some heavy blows today. First in the woods, then in the hall, then in the room where he finally realized he had to seek help from Chant. But still this was the one hardest to swallow…

 _Pathetic_

The tiny voice in his head, wouldn't shut up. But the sensation traveling through his skin made it easy to ignore it. He was burning. The word became background noise. The wet sensation put _everything_ in the background.

 _Pathetic_.

His fingers clenched the bricks even tighter. He could feel them yield under the violent pressure he inflicted. His back arched upwards, into Chant's body greeting him with pleasure. Pleasure, pleasure and more pleasure.

 _Pathetic_.

The blood roared in his vein, sang in his ears, drowning the last remains of the little, venomous voice. Multicolored spots flashed past his vision. Like dying stars. But he was far from dying, he was alive and awake and his body was burning.

It didn't take a genius to figure out the source. His chest. His nipples. His _nipples_ for God's sake! He had never known they held such great potential! But as embarrassing, as it was true, he couldn't stop moaning and jolting every fucking time the boy touched them. And that was pretty damn often… Constantly, in fact. He licked them, sucked them, rubbed them.

One might think, it became more bearable the moment Chant had begun to slow down; but in that case, you _might_ want to reconsider. Now, he did it a lot more thoroughly and meticulously. Every lick and kiss were carefully placed and painfully effective.

He hit _all_ the sweet spots, and under his expert lips and fingers, Kisame was pushed farther and farther. He began to feel his own limits stroll closer with leaps and bounds.

And the worst part was, that Chant wasn't even jerking his cock anymore! The sensation, he currently experienced, originated solely from his nipples…

That didn't hinder his cock from reacting, though - far from! It jolted and twitched. It was leaking thin, whitish pre-cum, but he had no way to make the real thing come out. He was swaying on the edge of relieving, but needed the last push to actually achieve it.

It was almost painful. No. It _was_ painful. And really fucking frustrating too!

Kisame wanted to touch himself so badly, but couldn't. He knew he would collapse the second he let go of the bricks. They were his anchor to reality. Of course, he would have used his other hand, _if_ it hadn't been pinned to the wall by Chant's dominating, uncompromising fingers…

He was going insane. Chant was so cold – how was it even possible? For him to be so unnerved while Kisame himself was burning up from the inside… Dying…

Kisame didn't even notice what happened next – he only felt consequences.

It was Chant, who in his intense concentration unconsciously had slipped his leg between Kisame's spread knees, in an attempt to support his own body while working. As he did that, his knee accidently stroke Kisame's jumping cock.

 _That_ tiny sensation was enough to make the dear Kissy-chan explode. With a breathless roar and a fierce, unconscious thrust of his hips, Kisame orgasmed violently. His whole body convulsed. His chest contracted, and his back arched upwards, into Chant's embrace.

His fingers clenched the poor dwarf wall so brutally the bricks practically cracked. The strong squirts shot upwards. Up, up, up and stained both his and his dominator's chests. The mild, wet sensation was the last thing he sensed, before his brain told him to shut down. Both his body and mind needed time to process and comprehend the overwhelming experience he had just gone through.

His body calmly rode out the waves on it's own, before it too, fell into exhausted slumber.

.~.

Chant froze up completely. He could feel the thick, warm fluid slowly flow down his naked chest. He unintentionally held his breath. The last stains of semen lapped out of the limping cock beneath him. Kisame was panting inaudibly. No sounds broke the surprised silence.

Then Chant threw a fit.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! You _came_ from nipple-play?! I thought that that only happened in bad porn – oh God… Don't you have no self-control?! At _all_?" he pulled back fiercely, foaming with self-righteous rage.

The near-yell only reached Kisame's ears as distant ringing. He felt _so good_. Best orgasm _ever_. His mind was limp, and floating around in a pond of wellness, tiny ducks with fluffy duckling breaking the lines, colorful fireflies playing just above the sparkling surface. His body felt wobbly and aqueous. Humming with happiness and pleasure.

Chant stared down at Kisame, who had a lazy, self-satisfied smile splayed across his face. Yep! The nin was absolutely gone.

Chant snorted annoyed and turned around to get dressed. He trampled toward the randomly arranged pile of cloth on the floor. He picked up his Ralph sweater by the sleeve with two fingers. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. He didn't mind not chancing his outfit for several days – which was exactly the problem. Before his sudden and unexpected arrival to this world, he had already worn the same sweater and jeans for probably half a week (come they had reading week).

Though he hadn't been sleeping in them (Tobi had procured some red clouded pajama trousers), they still were pretty stinky at this point. He didn't feel like putting them on in his recent clean and pleasant stage. He looked down at himself. Or… _almost_ clean.

He quickly stepped over to the showerhead and hosed the drying semen of his body. Then he picked up the towel he had discovered in a cabinet underneath the sink. It was poor quality (just like the toilet paper that had felt like sandpaper), but did its job decently.

Then he pulled himself together and got dressed.

He glared at Kisame who was still in dreamland, and suddenly had an idea…

 **~Two minutes later~**

"HOLY FUCK!" Kisame started up with a jerk. His cloth were completely drenched by icy water sending chills all the way down his spine. He angrily glared around to find the doomed sinner. He quickly eyed Chant standing barely two meters away, sheepishly grinding his neck with a smug grin plastered all over his face. In his other hand, he held an empty bucket.

"You're dead meat…" Kisame tried to take a step forward. He didn't make it. As soon as he began to move, his legs gave in, and he fell like a rock. Or would have, if he hadn't managed to reach out, grab and use the (mildly abused) dwarf wall as support. The act still looked pathetic though…

Chant bit his lip to suppress the chuckle sneaking up his throat. "Don't _bitch_ at me, Kisame-chan! _I'm_ not the one who practically _passed out_ on his partner. Pretty rude, in fact. I simply woke you up~!" he set up an innocent face. Ah… revenge is sweet indeed~

But he was angry with Kisame, no doubt! Angry, because of his lack of willpower and self-control. Because he hadn't warned him, how close he was. But most of all, he was angry with himself, that he hadn't noticed in time, hadn't seen the signs! The wet, quivering cock; the moaning, pleading sounds and the hard pants occurring with shorter and shorter intervals.

All those unmistakable signs indicating that Kisame was reaching his limit…

Yet, he was more than ready to put his anger behind him, if only Kisame was prepared to collaborate. And he knew just how to make him ~

"…" Kisame had a hard time making up a good comeback. He just stared for a couple of seconds. "It's still a horrible reason to do something that drastic." he finally mumbled.

" _Drastic_?" Chant snorted, "Oh please, you haven't _seen_ drastic! And it's an _excellent_ reason! If you catch a cold, I'll nurse you, but dude… admit it's unlikely…" Smug. Smug again.

"Spoiled brat." Kisame grumped. He was gradually pulling himself standing, using the partly crumpled dwarf wall. It was unbelievable challenging, due to his wobbliness and total lack of strength.

"And who are you to say that?!" Chant's indignation clearly shone through his voice, " _I_ made _you_ come! No – more than that… _orgasm_! Don't you think you owe _me_ a little pleasure? "

Kisame gave up on his undertaking. There _was_ something about the boy's words. He didn't remember ever feeling so mind-blowingly good… or cumming that hard, either. Not that he really had any experience in that field – blue skin, pointy teeth and a weakness for sharks apparently wasn't the major turn on nowadays…

Anyways… Chant-kun had a point. He couldn't just have the time of his life at someone else's expenses, and still expect to walk away without giving anything in return… Neither did he want to owe the boy anything… He should probably just settle this now.

He inhaled deeply.

"Alright… I'll let you have it your way, but only because I don't want to owe you anything!" In fact, that was only half the truth… he was sincerely curious to see what the boy had in mind.

"I'm glad! Now strip." Chant leaned back against the wall with a twinkle in his eye. Convincing: succeed~

Kisame didn't mind. His cloth was wet and clingy anyway.

"Good boy." Chant suddenly reconsidered. Then he pointed at the shower, "try and warm up a little – I don't want you to _actually_ catch a cold." _though it_ would _be fun to nurse you ~_ he added in his mind.

Also that command was willingly executed. After a couple of minutes, Chant hesitantly handed him a towel (another one from under the sink). It was almost a shame though… showering Kisame was quite sexy~

"Now put on your Akatsuki cloak ~"

When that was done (by a slightly sceptic shark-nin), Chant nonchalantly made his way to the door. He opened it up widely, and made a guiding gesture toward the doorway.

"After you~" he smirked.

 _That_ made Kisame jam on the breaks. "You want me to walk out like _this?!_ " and then after a second, in a questioning tone: "Are you messing with me?"

Chant tilted his head, gave him a crooked smile and answer in a sweet tone. "Of _course_ I am! But that doesn't mean you won't have to do it ~" He opened the door even wider. The hallway was empty, but it wasn't possible to say how long it would stay like that.

Kisame gulped, puffed out his chest… marched over the doorstep.

* * *

*^.^*

* * *

 **Hi guys ~**

 **Yeah, I'm really sorry it took me so long, but I've been drowning in all kinds of tests at school and I've been way too stressed out to write at all -_-**

 **But hey! Now it's up and it's about double as long as usual! 5k words pure smex, here you go ~ And I am SO SO SO SO grateful for all your support! Three chaps and 6k words in, and Chant's story already has 12 followers and 6 reviews! It's impossible to put into words how much that does for me - encourages me!**

 **Well, apropos of nothing, but I just went through chapter 1-3 and suddenly realized something... Holy ghost I made many mistakes! Both grammatical and factual…**

 **Therefore, I cleaned them for all I could find, but if you notice any similarities in future chaps, I'd really appreciate, if you'd alert me (just PM or something) :3 Well… during the cleanup, I ended up changing quite a bit in fact… I didn't do it on purpose, but the story just seemed more collected that way~ Anyway, I didn't change anything major influencing the storyline, just set some things more straight ~**

 **Thanks for your patience, and again, thank you** _ **so**_ **much for all your support – it's what keeps up my spirit in these sloppy, wet, grey, depressing Danish winter days *cuddles under a blanket in front of my shitty laptop***

 **Merry, merry, merry Christmas – may the new year bring you an abundance of luck and happy times, within and without the sacred Naruverse ~**

 **~ NekoRainbow;**

 **p.s And yes. 'Wobbliness' is a word**

 **24/12-2015**


	5. Sassy

**Chap V - Sassy**

 **Yeah… Sorry for not updating since Christmas, holy shit, it's almost a year ago*points gun at own head*. The worst is, that I can't even promise to update more regular, as I've moved to a boarding school (I'm from Denmark, dunno the American version of our "efterskole", but summed up, I live there in some kind of dorm with other students, with who I go to classes).**

 **I really don't have much time to spare, with all that going on, but I'll try to make it .**

 **To all of you who left a review; THANK YOU SO MUCH! It really helped me through the darkest months! And if I'm going to keep updating, it'll be your motivation doing the job ~**

* * *

 ***^.^***

* * *

Which he instantly regretted.

The air out here was colder, and unpleasant draughts instantly began to draw underneath the rim of his cloak and caress the places where the sun never shines. The rough stone underneath his bare feet was cold enough to make his soles sting.

He heard Chant chuckle, as the latter took a step forward, closing the door to the bathroom.

The boy came up behind him and put his fingers on Kisame's hips. The shark nin felt the other's crotch grind against his cheeks, as Chant stood on his toes to whisper something in the his ear.

A faint thought flared through his mind, that Chant had left Kisame's cloth and shoes in the bathroom.

"You're not afraid, ne?" the low, daring voice breathed. The air brushed the shell of his ear, and sent shivers down his spine. He became _INFURIATED_! How the fuck did he _do_ that? Kisame hadn't had a shivering fit for _years_ , then Chant announced his arrival and BAM. This would be the (at least) _third_ time today.

And hell, if he was afraid!

He wriggled out of Chant's light grip and stormed down the hallway with balled fists and metaphorical foam at the corners of his mouth. His cloak snapped around his naked shins enraging him further. He had put good twenty meters behind him, passed several doorways _and_ turned around a corner before he realized, he had no idea where they were heading.

 _But_ he knew that, if he kept marching down this hallway, he would reach the living room within a minute. He froze. For some reason, the thought of strolling into exactly _that_ room made him wanna cringe.

"Where do _you_ think you are going?" The call came from far behind him. He turned around at the sound of feet dapping against hard stone, and was greeted by Chant who rounded the corner.

The boy came to a halt, crossed his arms and nonchalantly leaned his shoulder against the wall. Totally off topic, Kisame noticed an oddness in the youngster's footwear. An all-white ankle shoe with thick sole and a strange, green plumage resembling some kind of crocodile.

Chant grinned and bobbed his head.

"Oh! The living room's that way, ain't it?"

Kisame answered with an obscure grunt. _Darn it,_ his inner shark pulled its spiky hair and sweat-dropped to his knees, _he noticed!_

Chant sighed dramatically. "And you haven't even asked where _I_ wanted us to go!" He wiped a figurative tear from his eye.

Actually, he wasn't sad at all. Kisame was falling in with both legs - more like dragging himself down – and all he had to do was to sit down and enjoy the show. He would have clapped his hands in childish excitement, if it wouldn't have shattered the whole bad boy/anti-innocent façade he was putting up at the moment.

"Well!" He smacked his palms together (a clap indicating that objection is not an option, sounds radically different from one expressing excitement) and pushed off with his foot. "Go get 'em smurf!" he smirked.

.~.

Kisame breathed out slowly, chilly air whistling through his gritting teeth. A vein hammered in his temple, as he tried not to think too much about why he was doing this and how he had gotten here. However, this annoying, unpredictable, noisy, distastefully veracious personage gave him quite a hard time forgetting his face-palming, current circumstances.

"Is that a vein in your forehead, mister? I ought to say that you should watch out for red meat, 'cause that blood pressure might lead to one nasty blood clot, if you, lil' Ariel, are not careful!" Why? Why him? Which mighty power had he upset enough to deserve this?

The boy kept flimsing around him, defying the unsaid rules of the personal space.

Two fingers briefly stroke his neck, tickling the tiny hairs.

"Are those goosebumps?" the questioning, excitement-permeated voice, changed direction constantly. It was unnerving that someone, not ninja, was able to move so delicately inaudible and fast. Or maybe it just felt that way, because he ultimately refused to move his fixated stare from the door good fifty meters in front of him.

Chant laughed. Playing with Kisame was _fabulous_ entertainment.

He elbowed Kisame lightly in the ribs before dancing away. "Oh boy, so grumpy! The sulkier _you_ become, the exaggerateder _I_ become - to compensate!" He was all ill-concealed smugness and flashy, engaged smiles.

"Two things." Kisame snapped. "First off: 'exaggerateder' is not a word. You are inflecting it wrongly. Two: your ridiculous behavior is seriously getting on my nerves. Cut it off. Or _I_ will cut something off – off you!" He snorted in satisfaction. _And that is how to do that!_ He was assured that his exclamation would put an immediate end to the other's gibbering.

He should have known better.

"Eh?" Chant pirouetted mid-air, his bright, green eyes dancing, as his smooth, brown hair would in the wind. Suddenly, his body was in position right in front of the frustrated male.

Kisame cut off in the middle of a step to avoid a collision. He nearly stumbled, but slim fingers groping the front of his cloak kept him in place. Inwardly, he cursed. This wasn't like him. This wasn't like him at all! It was scandalous! In his usual state, he had rather swayed the hindrance away with a backhanded stroke, than become dumfounded and out of balance like that.

However, this was _not_ his usual state… he exhaled heavily.

His body wasn't responding normally. Even though he had only known Chant for a day and a half, he was gradually realizing, that 'normal' seemed to die, as soon as this alien, mysterious boy was involved. Why Leader-sama had not executed the intruder immediately went past his comprehension.

But right now his body felt like pudding, his crotch was throbbing (for multiple reasons) and some part of him was ready to crawl out of its hideout underneath the rock and commit suicide, the moment somebody realized his perverted dressing.

He couldn't tell if the boy was aware of his state and toying with him. As he glared down into the eyes of the boy, he could not help but to think how that might be the case.

"Cocky, are we?" Chant carefully noted the emotions flashing over the blue-skinned, downwardsturned face. With amusement, he detected anger, annoyance, insecurity, fluttery and sheer embarrassment. The last one left an interesting purple color scattered all over the nin's sharp cheekbones. He had noticed before, but not a single gram of fat was to find on the body of Kisame Hoshigaki…

He took a step forward and locked his wrists around Kisame's neck. He could barely reach, but pulling the other down a bit helped. With ease, he turned them around and trapped the other between the freezing wall and his own slender body, which he pressed toward his cute, little toy. Little with reservations.

He felt the other's excited body heat between the few cloth layers dividing them, and discovered, much to his amusement, that that was not the _only_ excited part of the shark nin.

"Horny boy ~" he chuckled.

Kisame stiffened against him. Or should I say, _all_ of him stiffened. Kisame had shown himself to be shockingly easy to train. His body hilariously enough responded like the one of virgin. How comical. How interesting.

Chant grinded his lower body against Kisame's ditto, with a satisfying result. He abruptly pulled away, letting go with his hands, leaving the man glowing, panting and dazzled. Chant knew the thing wasn't _what_ he had just given him, but what his body inaudibly had _promised_ to give him later. Droll, how the ninja's body easily understood what the same's mind had yet to comprehend.

But even though Kisame was an interesting fish to observe, he felt the inner urge for action stir. And he had just made the move to tip the ninja from awkward and uncomfortable to downright desperate as they soon would enter the living room. It didn't matter if he had to _drag_ the other in there. He just _had_ to see how this would play out!

After a couple of second in which Kisame made no attempt to move, Chant simply got bored and decided to poke the male all over, until he got a reaction. When he finally received one (it only took three or four stabs) he clasped the opportunity to push Kisame farther down the hallway.

The other was too stunned to resist. That was until they reached the closed doorway. Then strength suddenly returned to Kisame's body and he dug his heels in.

"Over my dead body." he huffed.

"Could be fixed." Chant chuckled, as he quickly slipped past the yielding ninja, pulled down the handle and pushed the door open with his hipbone.

.~.

"Yo Konan-san!" the boy strolled into the living room. "Shouldn't you be cooking?"

She impaled him with a glare. "I'll pretend I never heard that, male chauvinistic lad."

Chant stumbled back, melodramatically clenching his heart. "If eyes could kill…"

Sasori chuckled. "Bet you never met Itachi-san."

"Shut up Danna! Those stupid, unartistic dou-jutsus are massively overrated!" Deidara growled.

"Weren't overrated, when he asswhipped you that time in Iwa."

"I swear Danna! One more word, and imma blow off that pretty face of yours, un!" The blond ninja yapped.

Chant looked back and forth between the two, with a confused, interested glint in his curious, leaf-green eyes. "Hey, hey, am I missing something?"

"Nah…" Sasori rotated the elbow joint he had just oiled, observing the movement with the air of an expert, "brat just got some humiliation issues."

A nerve began pumping in Deidara's forehead. He stood up abruptly, almost knocking over the fragile sofa table upon which he had placed multiple experimental clay-constructions.

"That is NOT true!..." he shouted.

"…and here he goes…" someone sighed.

"…that damn Uchiha brat simply caught me in a weak moment! That damn Sharingan was pure ART! _CHEAT_ I MEAN! In a fight _, fair and square_ , I'd punch that pale, arrogant face of his down his own fucking throat! I'd blow up his guts, rip out his fucking eyes and shove them up his-"

"MIND YOUR LANGUAGE DEIDARA-KUN," Konan cut him off, "it's bad enough to listen to Hidan- _san_ 's never-ending cursing. And Kakuzu-san's. And Zetsu's. And everybody else's. In fact, Itachi-san is the only polite soul in here, who I have never heard utter a single dirty word!"

"No shit…" Hidan told her, as he looked up from the book he passionately had been reading. Ishi no Jashin – the only book he could ever even _imagine_ to touch with anything but a fire poker. Literally. Speculations in the hideout had it, that he might be afraid to get diseased with something as horrifying as an advanced vocabulary.

"Not our fucking fault, that you're only into shit-ass boring pretty-boys with asshat attitudes," he air-high-fived Deidara across the room. Then he added. "And it ain't really a secret that you and Pein are fucking like rabbits, when you think no one is around. I bet you even do it on the desk, you dirty, little-"

.~.

* * *

 **The following scenario contains extreme violence and gore, which I decided to elegantly censure. Let's just say that Hidan's witty comments have been temporarily removed from the storyline and that everybody remaining eagerly agreed to never mention the kunoichi and their boss's name in the same sentence ever again… Who could have known mere papercuts could be so terrifying?**

 **(Obviously, I am joking. Papercuts are (has always been, will always be) very** _ **, very**_ **scary)**

* * *

.~.

"So," Konan cleaned her fingers, and gracefully shoved the bloody tissue into Hidan's gaping mouth. "Where did you go?"

Chant had to clear his throat multiple times to regain his happy-go-lucky attitude. "Well, showering! I thought I'd clean myself after the mess out in the woods, which reminds me… can I _please_ have some new cloth?" he pulled out in his sweatshirt, which for that time being had avoided bloodstains (he had been lent a jacket, because of the windy weather) from the escapee in the woods. "It's kinda your fault Hidan is a little all over the place – all over my shirt…" That was not to be commented.

"My apology, Chant-kun… I'm sure you can lend something from Deidara-san, though. I would estimate the two of you to be about the same size." She stared meaningly at last-mentioned.

"On it, un." he mumbled before hastily disappearing out off the door, happy for an excuse to flee. He slammed right into Kisame, who had kept in the shadows of the doorway, hoping to pass unnoticed.

"Oi! Watch out!" he yelled, as 50,8 kg frightened, blonde bomber hammered straight into his massive chest, making poor Deidara stagger back, head swimming. But the harm was done.

"Ah, Kisame-san! You're exactly the person I wanted to talk to." She nonchalantly stepped over an expanding blood pool on the floor. Kakuzu would be furious when he discovered that the hideous, timeworn carpet was ruined. It helped keeping the warmth put - minimizing the heating bill. "We're running out of groceries. We need to talk to Kakuzu-san about the budget, to Pein-sama about missions to find out who's home when, and then make up a plan for this week's meals, so you can go shopping as soon as possible. Where have you _been_?!"

Inner-Kisame was almost done with the finishing touch on his suicide-letter. What could he possible be answering to that? 'On a toilet'? Yeah right, he didn't want her to think he had the runs. That shit was contagious.

Or as an answer to the underlying question 'what have you been doing?':

'Oh, I was getting sucked off by a naked minor half my age, how about you?'

"No places…" he muttered lamely.

The blue-haired woman scrutinized his face with concern, and he could feel himself sweatdrop.

"Are you okay, Kisame-san? You seem a little pale." Kisame wanted to bang his head against the wall. He faked a toothy grin.

"I'm fine, couldn't have been better under the circumstances!" then something occurred to him and his shoulders sagged. "Or now that you're saying it… I _do_ feel a little dizzy…" he faked a coughing fit. "Maybe I should just go to bed already…"

"I guess so… you know what? I'll just figure out the menu myself. Just get better for tomorrow – shopping is your task after all." she said with a reassuring smile, but her eyes were worried.

They heard Deidara, before they saw him. He came to a halt in the doorway, carrying an armful neatly folded cloth, with a pair of blue, slightly worn-out sandals on top. His eyes surveyed the room, noticing Konan's worry and Kisame's silly expression.

"I don't think you should sleep next to Itachi-san tonight," Konan said. "It would be bad if caught your illness in his… condition…" an unreadable expression flashed over her face.

"You could use the empty room on the second floor." Deidara mentioned helpfully, "the one in which Kakuzu-san keeps the heat on for occasions like this."

Konan nodded approvingly, before shifting her gaze back to the tall, stooping male trying his best to look as sick as his pride possible would let him. "You want me to come up with some soup later or will you grab it yourself, before leaving?"

Before Kisame had the opportunity to answer, Chant claimed everyone's attention by sighting pensively with a frown on his youthful face. "I can't help but think, that it's my fault Kisame-san has gotten ill," he said in a sad, guilty voice, with the corners of his mouth pointing downwards, head hanging. He rubbed his arms as if he was freezing. "If I hadn't put so much pressure on him during the fight, if I had convinced him to wear a scarf…" Chant sniffed.

Everybody in the room stood taken back, not knowing what to say or how to react.

"You couldn't have done anything to prevent Kisame-san from getting sick!" Konan said with uncertainty permeating her voice, "I don't even think the man _owns_ a scarf."

Chant sniffed again, lifting his head. His eyes was the one of a lost puppy: big, sad, helpless. The perfect picture of a guilt-ridden young. "I feel so bad for doing such a horrible thing to Kisame-san, when he has been so friendly and patient with me! If only I could somehow make it up to him…" Chant let his words hover in the air.

Kisame shifted on his feet, unsure what game the boy was playing. He was naked, cold and extremely uncomfortable, and if he didn't put on some more cloth in the near future, he'd catch a cold - for real.

He looked up, just in time to see a light lit up the unpredictable boy's big, innocent eyes, as the self-same opened his mouth. In a few, light steps, Chant stood in front of him, gripping the end of both of his long cloak sleeves.

"I'll nurse you! I'll nurse you until you get well again!" A childish, excited smile appeared on his face. That kind of smile that made even hardened criminals' hearts melt. Only Kisame noticed the naughty glint in his eyes.

"I can't see why that should be a problem." Konan quickly decided, daring anybody to object.

Kisame felt lost, and looked around at the others' faces for back up, finding only relief.

"Then I'll escort Kisame-san to the waiting room now." Chant proclaimed in a pompous voice, puffing out his chest. He walked toward a door across the room, pulling Kisame's sleeve to make him follow.

He stopped after a few steps, and pointed at the unrecognizable mass in the middle of the lake of blood. "Should I take… Hidan-san, with me, too? I mean, I don't know if I can save him, but erm…" he cleared his throat feeling a little nauseous.

Deidara rolled his eyes and answered him. "Nah, Zombie number one will patch him up, when he gets his ass back."

"Then it's decided." Chant nodded. "Lead the way." He gestured toward Kisame, who deadpanned and wondered what in the world he had ventured himself into.

.~.

"Saw me in there?" Chant threw Kisame a wide grin. "Two words: Kicked. Ass. Did you see how this baby face practically _broke_ their hearts? They were powerless against my second to none acting skills, HAHAHAHA!"

Kisame just gave him a strange look, which the wannabe-Leo simply waved off.

"Well, six years at Young Actors' studio made this!" He stroke a pose, but gave up, as Kisame deadpanned and stalked past him.

Chant caught up and asked in a curious voice. "What did she mean by 'shopping is your task after all'?"

"Well, we all have a specific assignment or job to handle concerning the organization and the hide-out. Pein-sama collects mission and delegates them. Itachi-san is his secretary because of his meticulous, organized personality. Itachi-san is also the one who to point out possible, future members.

As ridiculous as it may sound, but Tobi is in charge of finding new hideouts. We make sure to have at least three in check, in case the present should be discovered by a hidden village or destroyed. By accident. Deidara-kun's fits has shown to be quite explosive from time to time.

Konan-san cooks our meal and takes care of the vegetable patch in the summer. Sometimes Zetsu-san lends a hand, if he is not out scouting on possible targets – which by the way is his task.

Kakuzu-san does a lot of things. He is in charge of the organization's money, makes the budget, and pays the bills - stuff like that. Sewing people's limps back on with his creepy, black threads is just another thing only he can do. Further, he is the one who knows all the best exchange places, and he is a famous face in that world. Then there is a bunch of other small duties he has put himself on, such as retrieving furniture, after we've moved hideout, and keeping Hidan-kun in short leash.

Sasori-san is really good with poisons, antidotes and medical jutsu. His task is to make sure, that our bodies are functioning – our doc, you could say. Hidan-kun and Deidara-kun-"

Chant interrupted him. "If Sasori-san is your doctor, why didn't he offer you some anti-dizziness or something?"

Kisame looked at him blankly.

Chant rolled his eyes and let a finger slide horizontally over the cut stonewall, as they kept marching down the labyrinth of corridors and stairs with fast steps. Chant made sure to note the route carefully, so he would be able to find back alone if necessary.

"You told them you were ill." He explained, "why didn't he try and "cure" you?"

Kisame uttered a sound that was a combination between a snort and a chuckle. "Sasori-san is one of the most obstinate creatures you can imagen. His pride is even bigger than his ego, and that says a lot. If you want something from him, you need to ask for it. He ain't going to put effort into anything, but his beloved puppets and poisons. As he doesn't have any real interest in "curing" me, then why would he take the initiative at all? He'd help me if I asked and that's it."

"Interesting guy." _I'm looking forward to peel away that pride of his…_ Chant continued to himself.

"Well, as I was saying: Hidan-kun and Deidara-kun are in charge of cleaning places like the living room and frequently used corridors. It's practical, because Hidan-kun then has a reason to not be bleeding all over the floor – except for the one that Kakuzu-san would tear out his intestines out through his throat, if he ruined anything of value." Kisame yawned. It was getting late and his body was exhausted.

"Like a carpet?"

"I would say that that one is on Konan-san."

Both shuddered.

After a few seconds, Kisame continued, eager to get over with the conversation. "Each pair makes sure to clean their own rooms, and we don't stick our noses into each other's business. Remember," he growled, "this is the Akatsuki. Not a big, happy family. Privacy is a keyword, and members won't like it, if you begin to dig into their secrets. Each of us knows hundreds of ways to kill, but I'm sure that just one of them will be more than adequate." He sent his toothiest smile to Chant, who seemed disappointingly unaffected by Kisame's ill-concealed threat.

"My task is to make sure we have all the ingredients Konan-san needs to feed off a bunch of starving criminals three-times a day, seven days a week, all the year around." He finished grumpily.

"I see." Chant hummed pensively, processing all the new information, "then, what's my assignment?"

Kisame looked at him as if he was an idiot.

* * *

 ***^.^***

* * *

 **Hurra! Wait no more! Lemon is right up! Even** _ **I**_ **have gotten tired of waiting -.-**

 **And after that happens, stuff will start to become exciting… Mind, this is NOT just some plotless smut (not that there's anything _wrong_ with ployless smut :9), and I've been scribbling ideas like crazy this whole week o*W*o**

 **This shit is gonna be sooooo good – if only I can keep myself to the fire ^_^"**

 **Also, one of you lovely reviewers asked me how Chant is looking, and I'm aware I've been vague, but in either VI or VII I'll present you with a throughout description :3 Just know he looks like a lil' prettyboy ~**

 **Remember, your support motivates me like nothing else!**

 **~ NekoRainbow;**

 **19/10-2016**


	6. Olive oil

Chap VI – Olive oil

"Soooooooo…"

"So?" The blue-skinned male sat on a straight chair turned toward the door, which he stared at, as if it had just insulted the mother he had never known.

They'd finally found the empty, equipped bedroom and were now sitting in awkward silence. Chant on the edge of the huge bed, Kisame in front of a heavy desk.

"Soooooooo, what now?"

"What are talking about?!" Kisame turned his face, to glare at Chant, and wanted to pull his hair and scream to the darkening sky at the sight of Chant's huge, unreadable eyes. He just couldn't take it anymore. This frustration that had just built up and up. What now? WHAT NOW? How the hell should _he_ know?!

Common sense didn't apply to this child. Kisame took pride in his own unyielding self-control and handling of issues. The calming feeling of being in control. But this was _nothing_ like the situations he usually dealt with. The thought, 'maybe it's only scary, because it's new', grazed his mind, but was wiped away by his boiling anger, before he could get a grasp of it.

But two things were for sure: Chant took away that element of control, and that knowledge scared him - mainly because he could think of no counterattack, and his pride forbid him to coward off. He was stuck in this mess, tied to the situation by the heavy chains of his own dignity. The _one_ thing he would rather die than give up.

"Well, I'm talking about the fact, that we didn't go through all the trouble of getting here, just so you grumpily could sit and stare into the bloody–" Chant cut himself off with a resigned grimace.

Seducing a person so clueless and inexperienced as Kisame had shown to be a task filled with new and completely unprecedented difficulties. Especially because the target was a grown man with tremendous pride and (most likely) biased opinion on homoerotic relationships.

He didn't know enough about Kisame to come up with a bulletproof seducing strategy. Like, why did he join the Akatsuki? Cat or dog? PlayStation or Xbox? All those vital information needed for a sufficient profile.

Sadly, the Akatsuki had shown to be extremely stingy with their secrets. To get one of them to spill their worries would be like getting Kakuzu to by someone a b-day present.

Incredibly unlikely.

He sucked on his lip, planning his next move. Whip or carrot? A glance at the muscular man had him giggling. Kisame sat bolt upright with crossed arms and an expression as dark as a thundercloud. A muscle in his jaw was working at full stretch, as his eyes burned holes in the wall.

Carrot. _Definitely_ carrot.

Chant jumped off the bed, and all but danced through the room, all fired up once again.

The chamber was small, a queen size bed with pillows on top and covered by a patchwork quilt in autumn colors, taking up of third of the space. Beside the headboard, on the floor, stood a withered, looming plant in a huge, chipped pot. Somebody had placed a timeworn rug beside it. Both the pot and the rug were in a dull orange.

Before-mentioned desk was places against the opposite wall of the bed, with a dusty, circular mirror hanging above the desktop, on which a few ragged books were stacked. Deidara's cloth was dumbed beside them. For obvious reasons did the room not have any windows, only a ventilations shaft near the roof, refreshing the air every few minute.

The moment he was near enough, he brushed Kisame's cheek with his fingertips, as he straddled him. He intertwined his fingers behind the Kisame's neck. Their eyes locked.

"Kisame-san." Chant said in a soft, sexy voice. That kind of voice you would use to sooth a distressed animal. In case you wanted to have sex with the animal… which would be weird. Like, really weird… "I'm sorry if I made you angry..." _No I'm not… you're cute when you're mad!_ "I was under the impression that you liked it, when I touched you… you know…" he looked away with a childish, but sad pout, shifting a little in Kisame's big lap to create friction.

Pulling the innocence-cart never failed. Never.

.~.

Kisame was conflicted. A part of him wanted to slap the kid and stomp on his corpse. Still… Chant looked so innocent, as he was sitting there in his lap. Even like this, the brat barely reached his chin.

So tiny… had Chant really been unknowing about the hell he had put him through in the living room? After all, he had felt good on that toilet…

Something inside him, was screaming to him that he should walk away _now_. Retreat while time was. But he couldn't… he just couldn't make himself to do that.

No one had ever touched that place, but himself. He could've bought a hooker, he knew that, but it would have been odd. Strange. Wrong. He wasn't going to force himself on a woman – regardless of her standards.

 _Once_ , he thought, _only this once, I will let him have his way with me!_

"Bite me," he growled, "do as you like."

.~.

 _Fuck. Yeah._

Chant untangled his fingers behind Kisame's neck and used his thumbs to push the modified forehead up over the latter's head. It hit the floor with a soft 'clang'.

He cupped Kisame's stern face with his hand, studied it, memorizing his unique features with curiosity. The blue-grey skin. The distinctive eyes with white irises and black sclera. The unique gill-marks under his eyes. The sharp nose and protruding cheekbones, giving his face a mature look.

Yes. Kisame was handsome. Alien, but nonetheless handsome. And for now, all his.

"Close your eyes." Chant whispered.

Kisame tensed. "Why?"

By that question, two thought emerged in Chant's mind simultaneously. 1) I really need this man to relax… he responses like a predator driven into a corner. And 2) Oh-my-god-oh-my-god-oh-my-god Kisame really is like olive oil – extra virgin!

"Because that is the way you usually kiss," Chant told him patiently.

Inner Kisame was freaking out. Big time.

.~.

Kisame was a horrible kisser. Like, traumatizingly bad.

Chant had been _this_ close to inform the man that a dead flatfish could have done a better job, but was thoughtful enough to keep it shut. Instinct of self-preservation played a role too.

And Kisame's reaction had been _so_ worth.

His pointy teeth had been some experience, and Chant decided on the spot, that this face was going nowhere near his penis. He nearly got his tongue cut off, when he brushed the other's palate, earning a muffled moan.

Doing stuff like this with Kisame made him wanna purr like a cat.

It was interesting to observe how virgins fell into two main categories: the ones who didn't feel a thing and the ones who had developed extreme sensitivity.

But Kisame's lips were not his weak spot.

Chant wriggled out of Kisame's lap and got the other on his feet too. Kisame didn't complain, as he gently was pushed back, onto the bed covers. Sitting, Kisame cautiously watched Chant, as the latter took off his shirt. The torso being uncovered was skinny, though a little training couldn't hurt.

For the first time, Kisame noticed a necklace hanging around the boy's neck. From the thin silver chain hang a little metal plate engraved with symbols he couldn't decipher. It didn't look like any kanji, katakana or hiragana he had seen before.

"Kisame?" Chant called quietly.

His gaze moved upwards till their eyes met. In the green orbs, he saw the silent ask for permission. He gave it, with a surrendering nod. He saw something lit up in the youngster's eyes. A look of gratefulness, as if he had been granted something precious and fragile.

He closed his eyes and kept them that way, as four fingertips reached his chest and encouraged him to lie down. Relaxing his muscle, his upper body fell back and hit the bed with a dull sound.

The madras squeaked as Chant crawled onto it placing his hands on both sides of Kisame's head. Three slender fingers drew the line of his jaw, then followed a vein down his neck, until the high collar of his Akatsuki-cloak hindered it.

Chant leaned back, with a funny feeling. Much to his amazement, he discovered that he suddenly (and in direct opposition to his original intention) wanted to make this into something more and else than just a quickie.

Watching Kisame's lidded eyes and seemingly vulnerable expression, just "fucking" seemed so… vulgar. Brute-ish.

Chant wasn't one to philosophy very deeply over his own actions and feelings. He believed that impulses were the way to go, the one leading to the most fun – and right now, his impulses told him to handle Kisame with care, consideration and tenderness.

With that coming naturally to him, he planted his butt on Kisame's crotch, a knee on each side of the man's firm torso.

He zipped down the cloak, exposing more and more of Kisame's chest. The latter swallowed. The air grazing his skin was not cold as that in the hallways, but this time Chant's gaze laid heavy on him.

It didn't shake him. He was confident in his body. Or was he?

How did his body look in Chant's eyes? Was it too big and compact? Too blue?

Suddenly, he wanted to look good for the boy with the silky, brown hair and foreign accent. Wanted to make his eye go wide and breath stop.

Kisame had a feeling of drowning. Feeling the need to please another human-being was an icky feeling. He hadn't had it since his early academy days back in Kiri, and never this spontaneously and groundlessly.

Nonetheless, they were there. Strong and persistent.

Chant somehow managed to open the cloak all the way down. As expected, Kisame was wearing nothing underneath. Chant's breath was taken away, and the muscles in his loins tensed. Ick. Auto-erection. Couldn't control the junk. Down there was living its own life.

He swallowed. Kisame _so_ had his type of body.

With quivering fingertips, he touched the muscles; the muscles flexing underneath the smooth, blue skin as he brushed it. Traced the protruding contures of Kisame's chest and abs. Ending on his hips, Chant's thumbs brushed the V. Kisame jerked underneath him. Uttered a short bark.

 _No. Way._

* * *

o^_^o

* * *

 **Hey guys,**

 **sorry about being this bad at updating, but I haven't really been feeling like this story lately, and I believe I might drop it altogether. I will however give you, what I have already written - smut... I will be uploading the next two chapter over the next week... Enjoy ~**

 **~ NekoRainbow**


	7. Touchy

Chap VII - Touchy

"Are you ticklish?!" Chant had no idea why that discovery shocked him that much. Ticklish and stoic Kisame just seemed so… self-contradicting.

"I'll break your fingers and toes, joint by joint, if you ever tell anyone." Kisame growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Cute." Chant chuckled. Very low. Too low for Kisame to hear. He didn't doubt the man's intention to carry out his threat, if he started mocking him.

"Hmm," he reassured him. "Your secret's safe with me."

Chant pulled away and slipped off the bed. Kisame got up on his elbows, following Chant with his eyes.

"Come 'ere!" Chant waved at him.

Cautious, Kisame sat up, analyzing the youngster's face.

 _If I get the slightest suspicion he's making fun of me, I'll skin him alive with Samehada!_ Kisame swore to himself.

He stood up, moved straight up to Chant till only a few centimeters separated them.

Chant sighted inwardly for the God knows which time today. For Kisame to try and intimidate him, even at a time like this. Was the shark even aware of it himself or was it pure ninja-instinct?

He looked up. Holy _shit_ Kisame was tall. Ridiculously tall. So tall all Chant could do was stare at the underside of the other's chin at this distance. But he refused to step back. To stubborn.

"Relax, Kisame-san…" he whispered, as he (standing on his toes) slipped the heavy cloak of the male's shoulders. He pressed his slight chest against Kisame's unyielding front, and failed to ignore the absurd in what he was contemplating to do. A less confident person would have crumbled under the bare thought.

He snaked his arms around the other's torso and let his nails dance up and down the other's torso.

"Relax…" Kisame's fists tightened, before loosening up with an exhale.

Chant hummed. His hands found Kisame's hips and pressed their loins together. He could feel the heat radiating from the man's abdomen through the fabric of his jeans. He slowly rolled his hips against Kisame, who hardened with a growl.

"I'm not forcing you to anything, 'kay? You're free to walk out of that door anytime you want. Gonna back down?" Chant placed his fingertips on Kisame broad chest and pushed him backwards. They locked eyes, and exchanged words that would never be spoken.


	8. Trading pride for pleasure

Chap VIII - Trading pride for pleasure

"I don't feel like it."

"C'mon, you'll change your mind."

"I'm not doing it."

"Pussy."

"Grrrr…"

"Am I really going to ask you, what the worst thing that could happen is?"

If eyes could kill…

"I told you – if you're too much of a pussy to do it the fun way, then just say so!"

This was a challenge. Chant dared him to do something extremely embarrassing, which he furiously refused to, but the more they argued, the more obstinate, ridiculous and cowardly his denial seemed.

"Fine." The word came out hard and relentlessly.

Kisame swallowed and threw his naked, blue body on the bed with a force that nearly wrecked it. Switching his mind off, he did as he had been instructed to. On his knees with spread legs and underarms on the madras.

"Like this?" It muffled came from Kisame, who had hidden his face in a pillow.

"You got it." Chant made sure to hide the amusement in his voice. To be honest, Kisame was so cute, he just wanted to hug his head and squeal.

The bed creaked, as he moved up to Kisame and got on his knees behind him. He noticed the tense muscles in Kisame's thighs and the hardening thing between them. _Adorable,_ he thought.

Knowing the line, Chant drenched his own fingers in saliva. Then he told the uptight male before him.

"You need to relax your back and hips… try to let your chest touch the covers, as you move it back a little – keep your knees at a 90 degrees. Yes, just like that. Relax, okay?"

Oh God, this pose was so delicious Chant almost couldn't take it. _You're really sexy, you know that?_ he wanted to ask. But he didn't. Instead, he wiggled a finger inside.

Kisame was shivering. Having a foreign object shoved inside of his butt was a far from pleasant feeling. Usually things were coming out of there, _not_ in. Conflicting with the boy's order, he tensed up. Again. This whole incident started to feel like one big cycle of Chant doing something weird, Kisame getting upset, then before-mentioned saying something soothing, making Kisame relax.

"I'm gonna move around a bit, ready?"

Chant got no answer, but noticed Kisame's ears turning purple. Awww…

No time to ponder upon his discovery, he had an ass to satisfy!

He bent his finger and felt around a little. He jiggled up and down and pressed against the walls. He could feel the muscles contract and relax around his finger, and waited for the moment he would find the spot.

He moved his finger in and out, trying his hardest to soften the tension around the opening enough to add another finger.

With one of his hands occupied, he used the other to caress Kisame's cheeks (not gonna explain which), rub and massage them. Not slap. That would just have been awkward.

Kisame had the strangest feeling of all time. Chant wiggling around inside him wasn't exactly painful. The friction the other's movements created did something weird to him, that he couldn't put into words, even if he had wanted too.

It was easier to relax his body, than he had expected, but his ass made these involuntary contractions on its own, almost as if it wanted to suck the boy's finger in. A very discomforting thought.

At some point, he thought he had felt something else, something teasing and-

"Ahm!" The moan was forced from Kisame's lips into the pillow, as intense pleasure lit up his body.

"Here, right?" The boy repeated the motion, seizing the opportunity to add another finger. A lightning originating from that spot, shot through him once again, leaving the male breathless and thunderstruck. He cuddled the pillow and pressed it in under his chin, so that he could breathe freely.

"Wha-what did… you… do?!" he gasped, when he somehow found the air.

"It's called the prostate." Chant grinned. He did it again, and earned a jerk and a muffled moan. Kisame had buried his face in his arms and pillow. "Still don't feel like it? Your little friend sure does."

True.

Kisame didn't dare to peek. It was embarrassing enough the way things stood, and he surely felt the thick thing between his legs throb. His thighs tightened, and he wanted to close them, cut off Chant's line of sight.

He earned a quiet laughter.

"You're quite amazing, Kissy-san, you know that? Full of contradiction!" Chant licked his lips, even though the subject of interest couldn't see it. Kisame turned him on. To put it bluntly.

He leaned over Kisame, and made sure to put weigh on the places their bodies met. His fingers kept sliding in and out, as the other hand somehow slipped around his waist and grazed the shivering thing in the front.

He leaned in and brushed the other's burning hot ear with his lips.

"You really turn me on." The words were backed up by letting another finger slip inside with the next thrust.

Underneath him Kisame trembled. Chant put effort into his fingerwork and hit that place almost every time. He licked Kisame's neck and chuckled. _Fuck_. He _really_ wanted to be inside this man. Not just his fingers.

"You're really into this huh? You are even trying to move your hips on your own."

Kisame felt, as if he would explode. He hadn't noticed, but Chant was right. He had serious problems with breathing, especially as he absolutely must stifle a curious sound into the madras once every other second.

His whole body tickled with sensation, and he was extremely conscious of the fingers inside him. It didn't hurt, which he would have found strange, if he had had the focus to fabricate a single coherent thought.

"No need to suppress it. We're way too far away from anyone to hear, and it'll feel _even better_ , if you let go of that impressive, needless pride of yours." Chant breathed in his ear.

As the younger man simultaneously grabbed Kisame's cock and started pumping… He didn't really have a choice.

Very not-Kisame-like sounds forced themselves out of his throat, as he leaned into the pleasure and started to rock in sync with Chant's fingers, meeting the thrust, begging for them to go deeper.

"Good boy," but Kisame didn't hear. He was too absorbed in the newly-discovered project of fingersex, and his moans and cries filled the air.

 _Kisame is fucking my fingers. How entertaining._

Chant sighed in a mix of amusement and concern. Kisame's enthusiasm was contagious and Chant craved the real thing a lot. He was also a little anxious, that Kisame was gonna hurt himself.

Ever heard the 'what do you call a lesbian with long nails'-joke?

There's a reason the answer is single. No person planning to insert his or hers fingers inside another being's vagina (-thingy) should leave out on the scissor workout.

His chain of thoughts was effectively cut off, as Kisame groaned and tensed up his whole body. Chant's fingers were squished inside the hot mess, as Kisame thrusted into his hand, cumming.

Chant kept pumping the male till the last waves had been ridden out, then let go.

"Your endurance in bed is truly pitiful, but you're really cute." Chant informed him, leaning back as he also retraced his fingers.

"You better have more of this stuff left. I haven't exactly had my fun just yet." He winked at Kisame, who had collapsed in exhaustion and rolled over, facing the ceiling.

His huge, blue cock laid limp across his belly, and his chest went up and down.

Chant slipped off the bed and began the lengthy process of removing his tight, slim-fitted jeans. An awkward, hopping affair due to his forced one-handedness. When they were finally peeled off, successfully unstained by the slippery stuff on his fingers, Chant approached the bed, his erection standing proud from his hips.

Kisame shot him a look through his eyelashes and quivered.

Chant caught his eyes, and held them captive, as he slowly and seductively brought a hand to his mouth. His tongue dipped out and licked the tip of a finger.

.~.

Kisame couldn't believe his own eyes.

Maybe he was simply still too drunk on pleasure to tell dream from reality, but bite me, if the boy with the magical hands hadn't just licked the white slime shot out by the massive thing between his legs off his own fingers.

It really shouldn't, but it kinda turned him on.

Chant must have noticed, 'cause a slight smirk pulled the corner of his mouth.

"Like what you see?" he teased, "try and take a look at this."

He reached down and took a firm grip around his own hard cock. A soundless moan left his lips, and he began stroking himself, not taking his eyes off Kisame.

 _Shit._

The heavy male lying on his back in the bed, suddenly felt the urge to mimic the movement of that kid. Especially as a new salvo of dirty words hit him right in the crotch.

"See how stiff and slick I am? Your cum is the perfect lubrication." Chant couldn't help a smirk. "As the gentleman I am, I'd like to have your permission: Can I come in?" His blazing gaze made it clear what he was intoning. At least it was ridiculously obvious to Kisame's body.

Kisame's cock jumped, and heat made his skin crawl.

Fuck. Reason. Despite how degraded being overpowered by someone as weak as Chant made him feel, he knew what he wanted. More of what Chant was offering him. More of what made him lose control. Crap. One could easily get addicted to this shit.

He growled an approval, and Chant's lips curved in victory.

"I just love it, when you do that," he whispered in the ninja's ear, as he positioned himself.


End file.
